zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goron Forces
The Goron Forces are faction in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. They represent the military forces of the Goron race and are the traditional allies of the Hyrulean Forces and sworn allies of the Royal Family of Hyrule. __TOC__ Background and History In Hyrule Warriors War Across the Ages After centuries of conflict over the Triforce, an incarnation of Link finally managed to defeat the evil Ganondorf and shatter his soul into four fragments. Three of these fragments were sealed across time and space in three different eras, while the fourth was sealed by the Master Sword within the Temple of the Sacred Sword. At some point, a group of Goron Forces managed to seal away an evil ring which they fiercely guarded from evil, until it was found by the Dark Sorceress, Cia who was searching the caves for the Dragon Knight, Volga. Transforming the ring into Wizzro, Cia made it one of her servant and after defeating Volga, brainwashed them to serve her as generals in the Dark Forces. Defeated by Cia, the Gorons sought to inform their allies, the crown Princess Zelda and the Hyrulean Forces of the threat possessed by the Dark Forces. In ''The Armies of Ruin, a Goron Captain find himself overwhelmed by a group of Dark Forces lead by a Lizalfos, but is saved by the intervention of a young Hyrulean Forces recruit, named Link. Grateful, the Goron Captain gave the recruit some Bombs, which allow the recruit and Hyrulean General Impa join up with Princess Zelda and access the Fairy Fountain, allowing the Hyrulean Forces to call upon the Great Fairy's aid. The Gorons continued to aid the Hyrulean Forces in the many battles to come, such as providing Bombchus during the Hyrulean Forces journey through the Eldin Caves. Eventually, Cia managed to steal the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage, which she added to the Triforce of Power already in her possession. With the power of the complete Triforce, Cia open gateways to the three eras where the King of Evil's soul were sealed. Land of Myth In the Era of the Hero of Time, Cia sent Wizzro to manipulate the Goron Forces under Darunia, disguised as Princess Zelda. Manipulating Darunia with Big Poes, the Fake Zelda ordered Darunia to imprison his ally and fellow sage, Princess Ruto. As a result, the Goron Forces were initially hostile towards the Hyrulean Forces lead by Impa and Sheik. Eventually Sheik and Impa managed to defeat the Big Poes and Darunia, restoring the Goron Chief back to his senses. Free from the Fake Zelda's control, an apologetic Darunia frees Princess Ruto and they join forces with Hyrulean Forces in closing the Gate of Souls within their Era, located inside the Water Temple within Lake Hylia. During the battle at The Water Temple, Darunia ends up confronting King Dodongo while Sheik and Impa face the Fake Zelda, who's true identity is exposed by Sheik with the Lens of Truth. Sheik reveals herself to be the true Princess Zelda and the Gate of Souls is closed. Ruto and the Goron Forces lead by Darunia remain behind to guard Lake Hylia and end up being attacked by Volga. Fortunately, a young Hylian girl named Linkle comes to their aid and they manage to drive off the Dragon Knight. Allies from Across the Ages After all the Gate of Souls are closed, Darunia and Ruto join up with the Hyrulean Forces' other allies such as Lana, Midna, Agitha, and Fi in defeating Cia and the Dark Forces. Together with the Hyrulean Forces, the Goron Forces aid their allies in the defeat of Cia. Following Cia's defeat, Darunia returns to his Era with Ruto and Hyrule is returned to normal. However the final seal on Ganondorf's soul breaks and the King of Evil once again sets out to reacquire the Triforce of Power from Lana and obtain the complete Triforce by stealing the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage from Zelda and Link. Once again the Gorons join forces with their allies to combat the Ganondorf's Forces. While battling Ganondorf's Forces in Gerudo Desert, Darunia is summoned along with their other allies from across the ages to turn the tide of battle. Lead by Darunia, the Goron Forces aid the Hyrulean Forces once more by providing a Bombchu to aid in breaking through the enemy's defenses around Ganon's Tower. Darunia himself later holds off Ganondorf, while the Hyrulean Forces retake Hyrule Castle, weakening the Kin of Evil. Following Ganon's defeat, Darunia returns back to his Era with Ruto. The battle won, the Goron Forces aid their allies in rebuilding Hyrule following Ganon's defeat. Overall Strength Naturally strong and durable, Gorons are powerful fighters, capable of surviving in hostile environments like Death Mountain. As Gorons are far stronger and heavier than the average Hylians, they have a talent for the fighting art of Sumo, which is also considered a favorite pastime among the Gorons in the Era of Twilight. Due to their resistance to fire and talent for mining, Gorons have a talent for engineer, blacksmithing, and bomb making, allowing them to supply weapons, armor, and materials to their allies. Though their pride sometimes gets in the way, Gorons are usually known to be quite loyal to their allies. Goron Forces Supreme Commander * Goron Patriarch ** Darunia (Era of the Hero of Time) ** Darbus/Gor Coron (Era of Twilight) Captains * Goron Captains * Bombchu Operators * Engineers (Hyrule Warriors Legends) Summoners * Goron Summoners Grunts * Gorons ** Goron Bombardiers Gallery Darunia (Hyrule Warriors).png|Goron Chief Darunia File:Hyrule Warriors Goron Forces Goron (Dialog Box Portrait).png|A Goron Hyrule Warriors Captains Goron Captain (Dialog Box Portrait).png|A Goron Captain Hyrule Warriors Goron Forces Goron Captain (Dialog Box Portrait).png|A Goron Captain Hyrule Warriors Summoners Goron Summoner (Dialog Box Portrait).png|A Goron Summoner Category:Gorons Category:Groups Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors factions